La inocencia de Peter
by Tsukiss
Summary: Peter puso una cara de sorpresa, -Jódete- fue lo único que pudo expresar para irse columpiando a toda velocidad tratando de ocultar su pequeña excitación a aquella pregunta. Eso si que había sido inesperado.
1. La inocencia de Peter

Era sábado por la mañana, Peter estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala en la Torre Stark. Hoy era el último día de su "pasantía" en la casa del millonario y era su único y último día libre. Después de casi medio mes donde no hubo tiempo más que para entrenar, agradecía este pequeño espacio para el.

Peter sonrió, estaba viendo su caricatura favorita-Pero que tonto- dijo riendo cuando Bob Esponja le estaba quitando pelaje a Arenita con la cinta adhesiva, en definitiva nunca se cansaría de sus boberías, apesar de que era un casi adulto y un vengador ver a Bob haciendo estupideces era algo que siempre lo ponía de buenas.

¿¡Por qué yo tengo que estar siempre abajo!?- salto de su asiento al escuchar el grito de Tony, era muy raro que el millonario levantará la voz, al menos tan temprano. Se levantó de donde estaba y dudo en ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, no quería que pensaran que era chismoso,claro que no, solo estaba un poco preocupado. Se levantó sigilosamente del sillon y apagó la televisión. Se puso sus pantuflas que se encontraban a un lado y se acercó a la habitación de donde había venido aquel grito.

Para su buena suerte la puerta estaba abierta por lo que se asomó un poco, se sorprendió al encontrar también al Capitán América quien según el tenía una sonrisa bobalicona mientras miraba a Tony.

Dirigió su vista al Sr. Stark, este parecía un poco bastante molesto pues solo manoteaba mientras hablaba y eso lo hacía cuando de verdad lo sacaban de sus casillas, hablaba en un tono bastante bajo por lo que solo pudo oír fragmentos de la conversación.." ya me toca a mí también", " yo quiero que estés abajo", " desde cuándo estamos haciéndolo así"," al final quiero dormir arriba"..

Peter dudo en si interrumpí o no, pues eran cosas de adultos- " si, adultos que se habían peleado" pensó. No quería que estallará otra pelea tamaño hombre hormiga.

Ejem- Peter carraspeo- los mayores voltearon a donde se encontraba el menor. -Todo bien Sr. Stark? Los escuché hasta la sala- dijo un poco preocupado, y nervioso.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes niño, ya sabes cosas de adultos- contesto Tony restando le importancia,- regresa a lo que estabas-

El capitán le sonrió a Peter, y este le sonrió de vuelta, el castaño ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta para irse pero se dio media vuelta y con todo el valor que pudo reunir sobre todo por con quien se encontraba dijo- se que no me incumbe pero escuché de lo que estaban hablando y ... ¿Qué importa quién está arriba o está abajo?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, el capitán estaba a punto de explicar aquello cuando Peter termino de decir.-

Yo me conformaría con tener una litera.-

Los dos hombres al escuchar aquello pusieron una cara que el inocente chico no supo interpretar por lo que su sentido de sobrevivencia le insito a salir disparado hacía la sala, tal vez no tendría que haber sido tan metiche.

Todavia se quedaron unos minutos estupefactos por las palabras del chico y por lo que el capi estaba a punto de explicar-Voy a decirle- dijo Tony con una cara retadora

-Ni te atrevas-Pues cómo decirle al inocente Peter Parker que hablaban de sexo? Eso era una imagen que definitivamente quería evitarle al menor...


	2. La inocencia de wade

Y entonces le dije, ¿Que importa quién estaba arriba o abajo?, La verdad se me hace ridículo.

Un silencio se instaló en ese instante para ser roto por una tremenda carcajada. Deadpool quien se encontraba sentado hace unos instantes, ahora estaba en el piso tocándose el estómago y rodando como loco, más de lo normal.

Peter se arrepintió de haberle contado aquello a su pseudo amigo-compañero- y no sé qué más.

Una vez ya calmado deadpool hizo el ademán de quitarse un lágrima- Oh Pete pay eres una dulzura

Peter frunció el seño y le exigió a deadpool que por favor le explicará el chiste, pues era la segunda vez que se reían de aquello

Seguro que quieres que te explique arañita?- dijo el de traje rojo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su petey

Seguro que si- respondió , ya estaba harto de no entender.

Sintió como deadpool se acercaba a el, cosa que ya no le sorprendia, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a que su espacio personal no se respetará

Agarro con sus dos manos la pequeña cara del castaño, este estaba sin máscara , y pudo apreciar el bello rostro que se había sonrojado. Lentamente se acercó al oido del menor y se pegó muchísimo más a su cuerpo existiendo ahora un nulo espacio entre ellos. Wade se levantó la máscara a la altura de la boca

\- Papi Rogers y ToNy estaban hablando de …- mientras explicaba los colores en la cara del hombres araña iban en aumento, en primera por lo que le estaba contando y en segunda por el aliento de Wade que estaba rosando dulcemente su oído, sintió recorrer electricidad en su espina dorsal.

Wade se separó y con una voz socarrona y una sonrisa pícara le pregunto…- Entonces Spiderman..¿Quieres estar abajo o arriba?

El menor se le quedó viendo con cara sorprendida-jodete!- fue lo único que pudo expresar Peter para irse columpiando a toda velocidad, tratando de ocultar su pequeña excitación a aquella pregunta. Eso sí que había sido inesperado

Wade se le quedó viendo y sonrió, en definitiva el tenía que estar arriba arriba del dulce e inocente muchacho. Ya se las ingeniería para lograrlo…


End file.
